PROJECT SUMMARY: RESOURCE COMPONENT The Squirrel Monkey Breeding and Research Resource (SMBRR) provides squirrel monkeys, tissues, biological fluids, information on the care and use of squirrel monkeys, and research services to the biomedical research community. The breeding colonies of the SMBRR include three species/subspecies of squirrel monkeys: Bolivian squirrel monkeys (Saimiri boliviensis boliviensis) comprising about 68%; Guyanese or common squirrel monkeys (Saimiri sciureus sciureus) comprising about 28%; and Peruvian squirrel monkeys (Saimiri boliviensis peruviensis) comprising about 4%. Due to bans on the export of Bolivian squirrel monkeys, the SMBRR is the only source in the world of this important squirrel monkey species and the only source of laboratory-born and pedigreed squirrel monkeys of any species. While NIH grantees, the NIH intramural research program, and federal agencies, including the FDA and NSF, will continue to receive priority access to these resources, the SMBRR also provides access to other sponsors of biomedical research (private foundations, pharmaceutical companies, and contract research organizations). The overall goals of the Resource Component of the SMBRR are to provide a national research resource of squirrel monkeys and squirrel monkey derived biological materials; provide education and training to scientists, veterinarians, colony managers, and animal caregivers who work with squirrel monkeys; and, support investigators who need facilities and expertise to conduct studies using squirrel monkeys. New areas of research continue to emerge that need squirrel monkeys. As these new areas of research develop, the SMBRR plays an essential role by providing the animals, biological resources, and the expertise needed. Over the next five years, the SMBRR will continue to provide squirrel monkeys and related resources to the scientific community, and continue to increase the value of the squirrel monkey as a model for biomedical research. The scarcity of squirrel monkeys, difficulties associated with captive breeding, challenges associated with their care and use in research, all contribute to the need to continue this NIH supported national research resource.